megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
White Rider
.]] White Rider (ホワイトライダー, Howaito-raidaa) is a recurring demon in the series. History The White Rider is one of the four horsemen of the Apocalypse, according to Christian literature. It stands as a symbol of pestilence and/or conquest, and other interpretations include the rider of the white horse as the Anti-Christ, who rode across the world to deceive those who are pious and faithful. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE: Fiend *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fiend Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fiend *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Fiend Order *Persona 4: Death Arcana *Persona 4 Golden: Death Arcana Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne White Rider appears as one of the Candelabrum holders sent by Lucifer to test Hito-Shura, possessing the Candelabrum of Compassion. He first appears with the other Horsemen of the Apocalypse when the Hito-Shura first ventures into the Third Kalpa. White Rider will appear outside of any Save Terminal in the Vortex World after the scene in the Third Kalpa. Defeating the White Rider in battle will get the player the Candelabrum of Compassion. After being defeated and once the player reaches level 52, White Rider can be fused in the Cathedral of Shadows on the New Kagutsuchi phase if the player possesses a Deathstone, a special item found only in the Labyrinth of Amala. White Rider can be fused by any combination of demons resulting in a Yoma race. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' White Rider returns has a demon of the Fiend Race, but before he can fused he must be defeated in Sector Delphinus via Enemy Search. He is also the only demon that after being defeated drops the Victor`s Bow forma. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' White Rider has a 1/256 chance of appearing in Ginza - Shopping District (requires Black Card) -- when entering the map, walk directly forward to where a shadow completely crosses the road just before the second manhole cover (see below); if Flynn is extremely lucky (or unlucky), Burroughs will warn him that a strong demon is in the area, and ask him if he wants to stay in the area; choosing "Yes" will lead to a fight with White Rider. His Almighty-spam mode is set by Elec resistance. Upon defeat, he drops the Fantasista, one of the best accessories in the game. White Rider is fought alongside the other three in the Challenge Quest, ''Errand for the Apocalypse''. Belial has sealed the four in a Domain found in Infernal Tokyo's Ikebukuro. They are far weaker than they are when encountered normally, that doestn make them any less threatening. If Flynn makes any attempt to challenge them before accepting the quest, the Fiends will eject him from the domain. Completing the quest grants Flynn the Peacemaker, which is only surpassed by the plasma gun in terms of raw power. ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' White Rider can appear as a surprise boss encounter around Chapter 4. Raidou will sense an 'ominous presence' during the New Moon Phase. All the Riders are entirely optional fights during the early portion of the game, however, you are forced to fight each of them during the latter portion of the final dungeon. Raidou is told by Shinado that each were summoned due to the inner despair of people he has known. White Rider is summoned by Tatsumi's hatred for Raidou; Tatsumi blames Raidou for his death. Persona 4 A persona of the Death Arcana that can be found through Shuffle Time in Heaven or made through Fusion. Whereas most personas associated with the Death Arcana are built around the Darkness Element, White Rider possesses an affinity for both Darkness and Light. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Boss |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= Resist: Poison/Panic/Sleep/Bind/Sick |Normalattack= Phys 1x hit, 1 enemy |Turnicon= 5 |Skill1= Mortal Jihad |Effect1= Heavy Phys attack, high crit rate/low hit rate, 1 enemy |Skill2= Thunder Reign |Effect2= Severe Elec attack, all enemies |Skill3= Charge |Effect3= Power of next Phys/Gun attack more than doubles |Skill4= Concentrate |Effect4= Power of next magic attack more than doubles |Skill5= Luster Candy |Effect5= Increases attack/defense/hit/evade rate, all allies |Skill6= Dekaja |Effect6= Removes status buffs, all enemies |Skill7= Megidolaon |Effect7= Heavy Almighty attack, all enemies |Drop= Fantasista }} Summoned Ally |Expel= Null |Curse= Resist |Ailmentresistance= Resist: Poison/Panic/Sleep/Bind/Sick |Normalattack= Phys x1 hit, 1 enemy |Skill1= Thunder Reign |Effect1= Severe Elec attack, all enemies |Cost1= 22 MP |Level1= Innate |Skill2= Victory Cry |Effect2= Fully recover HP/MP after battle |Cost2= Auto |Level2= Innate |Skill3= Dekaja |Effect3= Removes status buffs, all enemies |Cost3= 10 MP |Level3= 87 |Skill4= Luster Candy |Effect4= Increases attack/defense/hit/evade rate, all allies |Cost4= 50 MP |Level4= 88 |Evolvedfrom= |Evolvedfromlevel= |Evolveinto= |Evolveintolevel= |Specialfusion= Fiend Matador x Genma Kresnik |Requiredquest= |Drop= }} ''Persona 4'' Gallery white rider.png|Model in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne File:White_Rider_Strange_Journey_Portrait.gif|Portrait from Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey whiteraider.PNG|White Rider in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey See Also *Red Rider *Black Rider *Pale Rider Category:Fiend Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Death Arcana Category:Persona 4 Personas Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Bosses Category:Persona 4 Golden Personas Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Abrahamic Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE